the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Robinson
Denmark | seasonrun = November 20th - January 19th | numberofepisodes= | numberofsurvivors = 17 | winner = Nuno | runnerups = Purry Joan | tribes = | previousseason = Survivor: Peru | nextseason = Survivor: Robinson Zwei }} is a celebratory season of Survivor on The Robinson Expedition, made to thank the community members for their efforts, participation and support. Thanks, guys! Twists *'Handpicked cast:' The entire cast was invited to play by the hosts. *'Chieftain:' At the beginning of the game, both tribes would choose a Chieftain. The Chieftain would, during the game, make choices on behalf of the tribe. In Tribal Councils, the Chieftain has immunity, and has the tiebreaking vote in case of a tie. After a tribe goes to Tribal Council, the tribe would vote for whether to keep that Chieftain or replace him with another member of the tribe. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' One idol was hidden on each tribe. A Hidden Immunity Idol could be used during any Tribal Council up until the Final 5, and would negate all votes cast for the user for that Tribal Council. To find it, contestants had to guess Danish cities, based on vague clues. *'Separate Contestant:' For the first four days, Noah was on his own secret tribe. He acted as the reward for the second Reward Challenge, and joined the winning tribe. Hosts Castaways The Game } | | |4-1 | 7th Voted Out Day 18 |- | 8 |"We're Gonna Give Them The Edge" |rowspan="7" colspan="2" | | | |6-2-1-1 | 8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 |- | 9 |"People Have Bigger Fish To Fry" | | | |5-4 |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |- | 10 |"I'm Playing With Fire" | | | |3-3-3 2-2-1 Deadlock |Eliminated 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |- | 11 |"It Really Annoys Me" | | | |3-3-0 3-2 |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |- | 12 |"It Would've Been Very Handy" | | | |2-2-0 3-1 |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 |- | 13 |"The Nothing Story" | | | |5 |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 |- | rowspan="6"|14 | rowspan="6"|"Please Describe The Torture" | | | | 2-1-1 |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |- | colspan="4" rowspan="3" |Jury Vote | | rowspan="3" |6-1 |2nd Runner-Up Day 39 |- | |Runner-Up Day 39 |- | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |} Voting History } | | | | | | | colspan="3" |- | style="background-color: #6F4E37; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Purry | | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" |- | style="background-color: #6F4E37; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Joan | | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" |- | style="background-color: #6F4E37; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Tung | | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | style="background-color: #6F4E37; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Nathaniel | — | | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | | |- | style="background-color: #6F4E37; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Reid | — | | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | | |- | style="background-color: #6F4E37; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Tyler | — | | — | | — | | — | | | | | | | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | | |- | style="background-color: #6F4E37; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Mikey | — | | — | | — | | — | | | | | colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | | |- | style="background-color: #6F4E37; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Sam | — | | — | | — | | — | | | colspan="8" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | | |- | style="background-color: #6F4E37; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Allison | — | | — | | — | | — | | colspan="9" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | | | | |- | style="background-color: #6CA6CD; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Ahsan | | — | | — | | — | | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | style="background-color: #8B2323; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Noah | — | | — | | — | | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | style="background-color: #6CA6CD; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Max | | — | | — | | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | style="background-color: #8B2323; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Gavin | — | | — | | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | style="background-color: #6CA6CD; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Andrew | | — | | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | style="background-color: #8B2323; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Nicholas | — | | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | style="background-color: #6CA6CD; nowrap;" | | style="text-align: left;" | Jaylen | | colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |} Trivia *The following people have named the episodes of Survivor: Robinson. **Noah: Episodes 1 and 4 **Ahsan: Episodes 2 and 7 **Purry: Episode 3 **Joan: Episode 5 **Tyler: Episodes 6 and 9 **Mikey: Episodes 8 and 10 **Reid: Episode 11 **Nathaniel: Episode 12 **Nuno: Episode 13 **Allison: Episode 14 Category:Seasons Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Survivor: Robinson Category:Celebratory Seasons